Just Two People
by Echo-the-Hedgehog
Summary: M rated not for lemon but for extreme fluff. This is not a story that was meant for people to read and to show how good I am at writing, although I tried hard when writing it. Request for Skye. No lemon.


**Here is my latest EchoSkye request. Warning for female hormone insanity on the part of Skye. Yes there are bits that refer to other mayhem one shots: they are really all I have for reference on the Mayhem interactions along with the real mayhemers. Rated T+ for severe* fluff. **

"I want to do something!" I shouted angrily. I was bored. I was very bored. The Mayhem forum was empty, not that I was on the computer. Allyn was with family and Star was with Knuckles. Echo was no where to be found and Sam was on his honeymoon with Chelle. Even T.D. had something to do today.

"I hate you!" I shouted at no one. This was just pathetic. I had to do something. I was going insane. I lifted my head off the sofa I was lying on. My hair wasn't done and I didn't have any make up on but I couldn't be bothered. I just got up walked out the door.

The light stung my eyes when I was outside. I stumbled a bit and remembered the motorbike Echo got me for my birthday. It was apparently a 'Harley Davidson' and very collectable or expensive or something. It was like an antique motorbike. But Echo was able to get one that still worked and worked well. Still I hardly ever used it. I opened the garage and saw it there with a pair of sunglasses and a pink flower helmet. I **hate **that helmet. But I never bothered to get a new one at the store. So I put it on along with the glasses and started the bike.

I was halfway down the road past my house when I decided to go kidnap Star. There was no cause or reason why I decided to do that. I didn't see someone wearing a t-shirt of Batman and Robin, or anything. The idea just popped into my head.

_And__ it will screw with Knuckles. _My thoughts were their usual evil. I loved catching those two in a scene and ruining it. A couple of times I got in big trouble and kicked out of the house but they always forgave me. One day I may even stop taking their friendship for granted. Still my fun was fun for me. Meh. I was just so bored right now I needed some fun.

By the time I'd gotten there it was after 5pm. A fact I hadn't really noticed until Star opened the door.

"Skye!" She said, surprised. Then she face-palmed. "Of course! Who else would I expect after 5 pm?"

It wasn't until then I remembered the old saying: No drinks 'till 5 O'clock.

"To be honest, I really hadn't noticed." I said, looking past her to see Knuckles with an not amused look on his face.

"So why are you here?"

"I was going to kidnap you."

She face palmed again. "Of course you were." She turned to Knuckles.

"My lesbo lover's kidnapping me. We may not be home 'till night."

Knuckles frowned. "Be back by 8 and don't be drunk!" His deep voice inspired sharp fear in me, which turned to quick defiance. But Star stepped back, which while she was taking Knuckles was a step into me. I looked at her face and saw a light blush.

"Alright." She turned and grabbed her purse of a table and came outside. I stepped away for her to get by.

"Alright." I said, unsure of what to do next. She saw my hesitation.

"Pub?" She inquired. Lacking another suggestion I hoped on my bike with her behind me and we drove off.

"I know this great one in the Mystic Ruins. Tails and Sonic go there sometimes with Knuckles to make sure bad guys never hang out there. It makes it safe for us when we want to go out."

A brilliant plan I had to admit. Knuckles probably complained to his friends about Starlight and me going out so they arranged it.

"You never go anywhere else do you?" I asked. I felt her fidget.

"Knuckles lets me go out whenever I want as long as that's the only place with alcohol I go. That's why he let me go out now."

"Good trade-off." I responded, making a sharp turn. I knew she was grinning by this point.

"Which way?" I asked. So for the next 15 minutes she spoon-fed me directions along dirt roads to a little building by a lake. There were several wild chao in the lake. I knew they were wild by the scars and size of the dearies. Wild chao have to deal with things like disease and predation and sharp rocks. Their scars don't heal properly sometimes and their bodies are smaller and mostly muscle. It's these dearies that chao breeders use when trying to make quality chao: domestic chao with great size and wild chao with great vitality. Sometimes Star tells me I should breed chao for a living. I keep telling her I'm not a farm girl.

"Farm girl!" Star shouted, breaking my dazed daydream. "Stop starring at the chao and let's go inside!" She teased. I turned and stuck my tongue out at her, with my eyes furious. She only laughed and hopped off the bike, pulling me inside with her. I opened my mouth to protest as I crossed the threshold but no words came out. The first thing that hit me was a smell of perfume that I never would have thought a bar could wear. The second thing was the perfectly cool air; not to warm not to cold. I looked around as she tugged me and I saw it had real wood floors. The walls were dark green but covered with pictures from parties and Sonic whenever he came in. Besides the actual drink station were tables, pinball machines, football tables, and even a small stage.

And then I froze. Well, now I knew where Echo was. He was standing on the stage in a silver sequin suit and white dress pants. He was leaning on the piano speaking with some red fox with a bang over her eyes. I felt a hot flame in my breasts. Suddenly I was being pushed onto a bar stool.

"A round of bourbons please. But make one a virgin. I'm not letting my friend get me embarrassingly drunk-" She turned to me and I looked at her. "Again." My mouth fell open, once again the words were hard coming out.

"Eka-eka-eka-" My lips were trembling and I could hardly speak. Star shot me a half innocent, half confused look.

"What's wrong?" Suddenly I felt hot venom steam in my mouth.

"Him!...And Her!" My voice crackled in hatred and kept me from screaming. I pointed to the stage and turned Star to look at them. Her eyes widened and I got a fix on the fox. How dare she have breasts bigger than mine! And that top! So _revealing_...It's like she had _nothing to hide_... Dear lord I could tell from her she_ didn't _have anything to hide.

"Skye...are you alright?" Star asked me, taking her eyes off of them.

I on the other hand did not stop watching. "Yes. I'm fine. It's just _her_." I seethed. Star laughed.

"You're jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Then why are you watching them?" I blew a raspberry and continued watching.

Echo walked over and took a seat next to her. I squinted to see what was going on. Suddenly the fox blushed and Echo wiped her cheek. Those devils... She leaned back and pulled her pants down a few inches. Echo leaned as well and I could see a small red shape. It was a star.

_She was showing him her tattoo!_ That bitch! How dare she! She blushed and closed her eyes. _Of course_ her eyelids were dark blue! makeup whore! Her blush was _perfect_, just like Star's. Echo rubbed his finger on the tattoo, which was barely over her panties.

"You're _so_ jealous!"

"Shut up!" I continued to look at them.

She blushed deeper and leaned towards him. He blushed slightly as their bodies pressed together lightly. Then he grinned as she whispered into his ear. I must have been giving them such a stink eye, because as soon as she saw me and Star starring at them she recoiled. Her arms drew in and turned to Echo. He turned and looked at us. Suddenly he let out a laugh and turned to talk to her. Then he stood up and the fox pulled her pants back up. Echo took the microphone and looked strait at me, smirking.

"Now comes a song, for two very special girls."

I turned and downed my bourbon in one gulp, the bartender preceded to refill my glass only for me to gulp it down again. Then he began.

"Friday night I crashed your party! Saturday I said I'm sorry! Sunday came and we crashed it all again!"

I couldn't deny he could sing, but I was still pissed. He was going to sing to me after talking to her! Star suddenly pulled my arm and I turned. Suddenly I saw him walking towards me, still singing. I said nothing as he came by and sang directly to us. I simply downed bourbons during the entire song, accompanied by the piano. At the end the people all applauded and Echo took a seat next to me.

"So how are my two favorite women?"

"..." I didn't talk to him. I didn't want to. I just turned away and drank some bourbon. Star sighed.

"Skye is having an off day." I saw her eyes adjust and assumed she was looking at Echo.

"How long have you and she been together? Or is it not 'official' yet?"

"Wow! Star! We're just friends."

I shot up and looked directly at him, invading his personal space. "Oh really!" I accused. He only smiled and bopped my head like he used to...like he used to when he only wanted me.

"She has a crush on me. I humor her to be polite. But really we're just friends right now." I sighed and dropped down on the counter.

"I hate you Echo." I moaned. Star chuckled.

"Skye's having an off day today."

"You already said that."

Star sighed. "Yeah. I thought bringing her here would cheer her up."

"It probably would have. But I'm depressing her more." Echo leaned down, I could feel his breath and warmth come closer.

"There was I time I would grope you right here." He whispered in my ear.

"Do you think I'd let you?" I asked.

"You let me lick your cheek."

"And Allyn invented S.E.S."

"You seem cold and lonely."

"What would you do about it?"

"I would hold you tight-" He sat up. "And hug you and squeeze you until you laughed in my arms."

I lifted my head and looked at him. "I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"There are always coals that can be rekindled. I can still feel your old charms."

Heat flared up in my cheeks but I kept looking forwards.

"Shut up."

He leaned even more and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes and my heart raced.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"I don't know." He chirped and backed off, looking at me again. "I sort of am, and I'm sort of playing with you."

I took the glass and lifted it to my lips again, only for it to be swiped from my hands. I looked and Echo finished it in a flash.

"You've had enough." Suddenly I felt different. I began to pout. He only laughed and called for a Shirley Temple virgin. I looked away as I drank it, watching Star watch us with a smile on her face.

"That's so cute!" The girl chirped. I coughed.

"What?"

"Even after all this time Echo still likes you and now you like him!"

I gagged. Then I spoke. "Crazy woman I just gagged!"

Echo laughed. "I suppose I could get into a relationship with Skye in a big way."

I felt my heart race. I didn't know how to respond to that. Suddenly I felt an arm on my back. Then I felt another arm. He was _hugging me_! My eyes closed and I moaned lightly. His arms dropped down. His touch felt like electricity and then he wrapped me in his embrace and locked his arms together around my stomach. I was being held firmly against him now. I smiled in spite of myself and moaned like I was having an orgasm, like I was watching batman.

"So...what's next?" He asked. I kept still. Starlight stood up.

"The three of us back to my place!"

Echo got off and said goodbye to the manager and his 'friend'. I didn't watch, I was almost carried outside by Star who sat me down and grinned at me. While Echo was inside I could tell she wanted to say something encouraging but it all came out in some short, high pitched squeals and rubbing my arms. I stood up and put a finger over her mouth.

"Okay! Okay! I know what I'm doing!"

She nodded, looking at me cutely. I sighed and put one leg over my motorcycle and she straddled behind me. The just as my engine started I looked up to see Echo riding by me on what appeared to be an old bicycle with a very small front wheel and a very large rear wheel upon which he sat.

"Nutter!" I shouted.

"Where too?" he replied.

"My house!" Star shouted above the roar of my mighty harely. I sighed and sped out of the lot and into the street.

Star

Skye and Echo dating! Wow! It's a bit too awesome to comprehend, really. It was like something you were afraid to speak of. It was like something so gentle and delicate, it could not be touched. It was like it could not even be touched to be helped. For so long it was like a flame that was too tender to try to blow into an inferno. And now it was a wildfire! I was so giddy!

It didn't take long to get back to my house. The whole way there I was scheming and planning what to do next. I was hanging out with Amy too much. Skye stopped the bike and got off and I rushed upstairs, dragging her inside. Knuckles was on the couch watching TV.

"Hi honey. You're home early."

"Skye and Echo are getting together!" I squealed. The bemused look on his face was exactly what I thought it would be.

"Seriously? Wow. I don't know whether to be happy or disturbed." He laughed. I jumped on the sofa and wrapped my arms around him, pressing my cheek against his.

"I need a favor. Ta-" I looked up as I began my plan but covered his mouth as well as stopped mine. Echo came in with Skye struggling in his arms. He saw us and winked before walking her to the other room. I sighed in relief. He easily removed my hand and softly glared at me.

"What is it?"

I looked back at him. "Take me out for dinner at some fancy restaurant while Skye and Echo have some fun here."

Knuckles shot me a look that clearly told me he was no longer amused.

"You want me to leave my home so Echo and Skye can do each other god knows where and-" I stopped him there.

"They won't have sex in our house! I'll clearly inform Skye of that if their thoughts wander that way." I blushed heavily. "She'll do what I tell her, to avoid my wrath if nothing else."

Knuckles smiled under my finger and moved closer to kiss my cheek.

"I love you."

I sighed and snuggled him for a moment before we were torn apart by a large SLAM coming from the kitchen. It was followed by quite a bit of waited a long time but no other noises came. Knuckles sighed.

"They're going to pay for any damages."

I opened my mouth to respond but another sound came from the kitchen like a plastic bowl falling on the floor. I nodded, defeated.

"I'll go talk to her. You go get ready."

Knuckles nodded and walked off. I went to the kitchen and opened the door slightly to peek in. Just then it was pulled rapidly open and Skye came through, breathing heavily with a smile on her face. I barely held back my own laughter as she fell back on a wall and slid down, laughing all the way. He lipstick was smudged and her clothes were wrinkled.

"I see you two were having fun!" I said through my giggle fit. She looked up, still laughing.

"Echo's a nutter!"

"We all know that!"

After a few moments she stopped laughing and a knock came from the kitchen door. Skye looked at it and brought me over to the living room.

"I have an idea." Skye said. I nodded, leaning close to hear.

"I'm going to make Echo pay for leaving me before."

I laughed in spite of myself. "But you were telling him off for a year!"

She blushed and looked down. "I miss having him snuggle me every time he sees me. It was nice then and now I feel alone sometimes..."

I hugged her quickly. "Don't worry hun. I'll give you all of my support!"

"Hun?" She chuckled. "You sound like Amy."

I laughed. "Well, spill it."

Skye

I was outside starring at the door. Did Star just rush inside and forget me? I sighed and sat back in my chair. Within minutes Echo arrived on his dinosaur.

"Ello Luv!"

"Don't mock my accent!" I snapped at him. He laughed.

"Scottish accents are sexy. So I'm trying to be sexy for you!" He rationalized, hugging me. I pushed him back, smiling slightly.

"Echo~!" I tried to make my voice sound intimidating. I failed hard. Instead I sounded enticing. He came forwards and wrapped me in his strong arms. I tried to push away but he only held me tighter. Soon I gave up and my head was on his chest. I turned and with my ear I could hear a strong, fast heartbeat. I blushed heavily and closed my eyes. He had his arms around my waist and back. I didn't feel trapped or subdued. I just felt, safe. I even felt loved for a moment, before he decided to lift me off of the ground.

I tried to protest, but they were weak and enticing. I tried to wiggle free but he was too strong. He opened the door and walked inside while I squirmed. He kept going until he was in the kitchen. He sat me down on the table and turned to the refrigerator. I fidgeted for a minute while he looked around. Then he pulled out some pudding.

"What is that for?" I asked. He got a wooden spoon out of a drawer and dipped it in pudding before I got an answer. He shoved it in my mouth. I licked some of the chocolate goodness off before he put it out.

"I think Star and Knuckles need some alone time." I opened my mouth to protest but he only put the spoon back in. I decided to fold my arms and let him spoon feed me. Hey, I wasn't about to say no to free pudding. After a few spoonfuls I started to smile though. Echo always sad it was impossible to be mad and eating pudding at the same time. But now I thought it was cute. He really was trying hard to make me like him. And I don't know why it's working. At first I was just jealous. I looked up at him as he fed me and rewarded him with a cute smile. He smirked and continued. Then suddenly I bit down, keeping the spoon in my mouth while I licked it. Echo laughed and tried to wiggle it free.

"Nutter." He mused, yanking the spoon away. I grinned and leaned forwards. Echo got the last of the pudding out of the bowl and I caught it with my mouth. I stuck my tongue out and began to lick it sensually. Echo laughed and kept the spoon still while I licked.

"What are you doing?"

I let go and sat back. "Just teasing you."

"Ha. I thought that was my job."

"Teasing?"

"Ya."

With a swift feminine motion I kicked the bowl out of his arms and it landed on the floor with a loud thud. Echo was shocked and turned to the bowl, then quickly looked at me, grinning.

"You're asking for it!"

I laughed loudly, not caring if the others could hear.

"Bring it Diamondheart!"

Echo pushed me down on the table and laid on top of me. I slapped him playfully and he brought his lips down on mine. I continued to giggle while he made out with me. Soon he put his arms around my waist and rolled over so I was laying on his chest. I brought my arms around him and put my fingers in his hair, messing up his quills. He always hated it when they were out of place. He laughed and did the same to mine.

It felt great. I lifted up and straitened my back, smiling down at him. He smiled back and pulled me back down, his hands slipping onto my stomach. I moaned lightly as he rubbed my tummy.

"Echo..." I moaned.

"Yes dear?"

"Keep going..." He smiled and moved his hands up and down. I panted and gripped his shoulders. His hands were so strong. I moaned louder and kicked my leg automatically. This accidentally caused a chair to fall over with a loud thud. I pushed up and rolled to his side. He smiled at me.

"I thought you said keep going."

"I was getting a bit too horny for Star's kitchen table..."

Star

I kept my eyes fixed on her for a moment.

"And then what!"

"Nothing!" She blushed and looked down. "Then I heard you coming and I dashed out."

I nodded. "So what now?"

"I need help. I'm going back now to give him a bumo on the head. Then you and I need to go out shopping while he's out."

"How do we know he'll stay out?"

"I've knocked him out before in our little 'fights'."

"But I'm having dinner with Knuckles!"

"Star please!"

"Oh...okay."

"There's a costume shop down the street. I saw it on the way here. I'll grab a pair of handcuffs to tie him down, then get an outfit."

"And then?..."

"...We'll see."

"Skye please don't have sex with Echo in my house!"

"I really...wasn't planning on it but.." She blushed badly, either from embarrassment or consideration. I sighed heavily, placing my hands over my hips in a forceful position.

"Promise you won't lose your virginity in my home..and I'll ditch Knuckles for tonight. But! You owe me big time." I said with power.

She nodded and walked back into the kitchen. I sighed again, knowing I'd have to tell Knuckles now. and walked into the room where Knuckles was all ready.

"Hun?"

"Yes Star?"

"Ummm bad news. I need to go with Skye to a shop. Can you cover for me at the restaurant?"

He sighed and looked down. I could tell he was upset.

"You owe me big time." He said, looking into my eyes. I nodded vigorously.

"Thank you!"

I felt bad inside. I didn't want to leave him like that..

"Knuckles wait!" I shouted from inside the door. He turned to face me.

"It won't be this way again right? I mean..hey. Echo will keep Skye company so she won't have the time to bother us every day!"

"You know..sometimes I wonder if we can't

"Don't be mean." He smiled politely as he left, taking the Lambro. Skye came back in.

"Echo's in bed. I kid you not Star, he's snoring like a snorlax!"

I laughed heartily. "You like pokemon?"

"Well, not as much as that..." She turned towards the hallway and I knew she was looking for some sort of mean thing to call him. But there wasn't really any kind of mean name that would stick to him. It's not that he was an angel, but he was so hard to insult. I guess that's an endearing quality about him.

"..Drongo!"

I chocked back a burst of laughter that would have awoken the sleeping hedgehog. I was wrong I suppose...

"C'mon Skye!" I said with my lips trembling with giggles. She sighed and followed me out the door.

Skye

Oh bloody hell...What am I supposed to do? It was only a short ride from the house to here. And this costume shop was even having a sale! Now the question was what to wear...

"Star! What should I wear?" I moaned, tilting my head back and looking at the orange ceiling. This whole store was painted a bloody, hideous orange. On the main floor were isle upon isle of outfits categorized by title, season and price. There were also tubs in front with accessories to go with all of them.

"How about this?" She appeared before me from another isle with what appeared to be a pink Lolita maid outfit.

"Star! You are going to be killed!" I snapped, stepping forwards with a fist raised. She squeaked and disappeared again into an isle. I followed her and searched in vain for something that didn't conflict with my dignity, and I thought Echo would like. I ended up scarring myself as anything I would ordinarily wear to a costume party or any other occasion was far too...not-fun. There was no other way of putting it. Witches, animals, leather domination outfits, I knew none of them would please either of us at all.

"Star kill me now!" I groaned. She then popped out in front of me, scarring the crap out of me and causing me to fall backwards into another rack of clothes. She walked over and pulled me out.

"Sorry! I just found this awesome outfit~!" She pulled out a white dress.

"What is this?"

She looked down.

"It's a nurse outfit." She then took my arm. I protested. I said she was mad and crazy like Echo said and that she had no business kidnapping me the way I kidnap her. She ignored me and brought me to the tubs.

"Buy one accessory and get one or more up to an equal or lesser value free!" She then, and there was no other way to put this I'm afraid, jumped into the tub. Only her waist, legs and feet were visible, hanging over the side as she dug through the toys. I grabbed a hold of her shirt and pulled her out. She gasped for air and showed me her hands. She was holding 4 pairs of handcuffs each 5 pounds.

"A giant syringe is 30 pounds!"

Smart economical decisions I had to admit.

"But it's only a white dress..."

"The rest is in storage. They keep outfits that come in pieces behind closed doors to prevent people stealing bits of them." It made since.

"Um...alright?"

"Oh come now Skye." She looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter what I think. You're the one who's going to wear this." I looked down, then I moved forwards, deep in thought. Perhaps this outfit was exactly what I was looking for...I pulled a giant syringe out of the tub. It was about 4 feet long and at least a foot wide. According to the label it held 8.5 gallons of liquid but suggested filling it with no more than 3 or 4. I held it in my arms for a moment. It was plastic that was made to look and feel like glass. There was an optional needle encased in a plastic bag but the plunger would work without it, the liquid coming out of what looked like a small white traffic cone with a wide hole attached to the end. The other end stopped in a plunger to push the liquid out. Inside of the barrel was what appeared to be a booklet explaining how to use the ensemble.

"I want it." I said simply. Star grinned.

"Fine by me~!"

Star

I ran into the restaurant without stopping to talk to the head waiter at the door. Knuckles stood out like a sore thumb, sitting alone and eating a cheeseburger in a fine French restaurant.

"Knucky!"

He turned quickly and smiled. "You made it!"

I sat down by him and kissed his cheek, not caring about the fuss I made.

"Skye got her outfit and went back to our place. She has Echo in the spare bedroom."

"I thought she promised not to have sex in our house!"

"She won't! I made her record everything to make sure."

"You-you aren't suggesting we watch-"

"If she thinks we will watch it later she won't have sex with him. It's a win win. We don't have to live with that extremely creepy knowledge and they can have the house to themselves."

He gave a reluctant nod and a polite smile.

"Want a burger? It took some...negotiating but they made me one eventually." I laughed and wrapped my arms around him.

Skye

He stirred, which was good because it meant I wouldn't have to wake him up and give the surprise all at once. He tried to turn over but found his legs and arms were handcuffed into position.

"What-what the hell!" He tried to struggle but they wouldn't give. The room was dark and he began to shout.

"Hey! Let me out!"

I laughed audibly. He grunted.

"Who's there."

"That mad crazy woman who's friends with that other mad crazy woman."

He laid still for a moment.

"Skye what is this?"

"Think of it as revenge."

"Revenge!"

I turned the lights up, but very dimly. They were almost seductively dim. He saw me and his mouth dropped. In my right arm was a syringe with a white substance halfway filling it. My other hand was free but I brought it to the syringe as well, stroking it. I had the barrel between my crossed legs so it looking like I was sitting on it almost, if I wasn't already sitting on a short bed stand by the door. I had a white mini skirt that went down past my knees and a white lacy button-up blouse. I had a small, tiara shaped hat on my head with a symbol of the syringe on it. I had on white gloves with plus signs and thigh high white stockings and white high-heels. It wasn't necessarily a naughty nurse outfit but it did the job well. I sat there stroking the barrel while Echo starred at me.

"You're insane."

"Ouch..." I grimaced and took the barrel out from between my legs, holding it in my hands.

"This stuff is cold!"

"From where I am I'd say the opposite!"

I smirked at him. "Sick little boy."

"I'm sick? You're the one who handcuffed me to a bed!"

"To teach you a lesson!" I snapped, then walked over to him swinging my hips.

"Once you go Brit you never go back! You are my property!" I pointed the syringe at him. I didn't put the needle on it.

"And I think I'll have some fun with you!" I pushed the plunger down, squirting the white goo all over him.

"You're sick!" I shouted.

"No! You're sick and I'm here to make you better!" I countered, laughing hysterically. This was more fun than I thought. I looked down at him, covered in white liquid from his hair to his waist. He leered at me.

"What? It's gelato." I said, winking. Echo licked himself and grinned.

"Ha!" I set down the syringe on one side of him and laid down on the other side, pulling out a knife. I cut through his shirt and pulled it off, he shot me a look of pure confusion and I returned it with a coy smile as I put my leg over his waist. I was now straddling him and picked up the syringe and placed the tip in his mouth.

"Time for your medicine..." I pushed the plunger and cold, creamy gelato filled his mouth so fast he had to constantly swallow to avoid drowning.

"Had enough?"

His angry eyes were enough response for me. I took the thing out of his mouth and he spat some of it out.

"SK-!" Was all I let him say. I quickly laid down on him, giving him a light kiss on the lips. Then I turned onto my back on top of him and lifted my legs in the air, wrapping them around the syringe. I saw this move in the booklet, but it was supposed to be done on the floor not in the air..

I pushed the plunger down with my feet and made loud, suckling noises as I drank the gelato. I put on a sexy smile and opened my eyes to see his shocked expression near me. It felt good to see him looking at me like that, as opposed to that bitch at the pub. Then I saw his eyes travel down my outfit to my long, muscular yet lusty, and feminine legs. He smiled as only he can, especially when chained.

"I love you." He said very simply, very plainly, while admiring my body.

My first reaction was to shut my mouth, but the gelato kept coming, covering my face. I dropped it and my body fell back onto his and the syringe dropped at our feet. I turned and The gelato was half wiped off and half dropped by and onto Echo.

"Don't say that!" I shouted.

"I think I do!" He countered. I had no more objections. I wiped off any white cream off of his face and he did mine. And then I thrusted my tongue into his mouth.

The next few minutes were heaven. For a minute our tongues wrestled for dominance, or rather, his tongue wrestled for dominance and I just licked all around. I wanted to get his taste. And he tasted so good...

I could fell my heart pounding. I wanted him to fight back now. I wanted him to hold onto me the way I was holding onto him. I pushed myself up with my hands and unlocked his right hand. It went strait around my back, touching my hair slightly. Then I unlocked the other hand and he sat strait up, bringing my body close to his. I wrapped my legs around his waist before he could bring them there. His legs were still bound but I was in no position to do anything about it. I giggled slightly as we kissed again. He pushed he hair out of my face and brought his hands down my back and underneath my top. I did the equivalent of a sigh, but breathing in and not out as he brought his hands back up. I tilted my head back and pushed slightly away from him as he lifted his hands to my chest.

At first it felt shocking. I gasped, looking at him. He only looked back at me with eyes full of soft affection. I smiled and closed my eyes as he began to massage me. I wasn't wearing a bra, as the booklet suggested not too. Soon I began groaning in pleasure. Then he spoke.

"I have half an inclination to take this blouse off."

"Do it but not right now." I pushed away and his hands came out. Then I turned, taking the key out of my pocket again. but now I placed my rear in his face accidentally to get to his ankles. He grabbed my hips and I jerked up, surprised. He began to rub that now and I moaned, enjoying it. But I found the wit to unshackle his legs, giving him complete movement. His hands left my butt.

Then he grabbed me again, it doesn't matter where, and pushed me on the bed, kissing me passionately. I moaned again and my hands went into his quills, my legs wrapped around his waist. He pulled me hard against his chest, and I rubbed my abdomen against his in return. I went back to licking inside of his mouth and he went back to pushing my poor tongue around. I opened my eyes and looked at him. It turned out he never closed his. I smiled as we watched each other. Then he pulled away.

"My turn?"

At what? Then he leapt off of me and grabbed the syringe that was at the foot of the bed. I sat up and he aimed it at my neck. I closed my eyes as he pushed the plunger in, covering me with gelato.

I licked the cream off of my lips and was suddenly being licked by him. I sighed and laid back, letting him lick me clean.

"I promised Star we wouldn't have sex." I said, just to remind him. He laughed and looked me in the eye again, bringing his hands under my arms.

"I know. But does that have to spoil our fun?"

"Hmm..no. Of course not." I brought my hands and felt up his arms.

"We're out of gelato."

"We don't need it."

"Talk like that more." I pulled his head down to me, gently kissing his lips.

"It makes me feel all tingly."

He slipped his tongue into my mouth and his body pressed against mine. My legs writhed as he tightened his embrace on me. I smiled and pulled back on the kiss. I moaned as he back to drag kisses down my neck. Just before he made it to my chest I wiggled out from under him and sat at the head of the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. I didn't really have an answer. I rolled my eyes.

"I like it when you hold me?" He smirked.

"Come here..." I obeyed, moving closer to him on my hands and knees. Then he took me by the waist and turned me around.

"Echo, what are you-" I felt his hands moving down my curves to my chest. I hesitated at first but as he began to massage my breasts I moaned loudly in spite of myself. Then I gave up. I fell into the bed with Echo falling next to me. He soon pushed under my blouse and forcefully massaged me. I whimpered, groaned and moaned loudly, loving every second, every motion.

Then he slowed down, but stayed forceful. I sighed contently and he kissed my cheek again, moving up to my temple and down to my neck. Soon I was moaning louder, feeling my own passion intensify. I closed my eyes and felt like I was going to explode.

"Echo!"

"Yes?"

"I feel sticky."

"Oh um..."

"Not that kind of sticky. The gelato."

"Oh yeah.."

"I need a quick bath."

"Shall I-"

"No!" I pushed out of his grasp and stood up, leaving him down on the bed.

"Maybe next time." I said, looking away. He laughed.

"It's getting late." I said. "We should go to bed."

"I'm hitting the couch. You're welcome to join me." He said, standing up. I nodded and turned to leave the room.

Star

Knuckles had no intention of walking in on Echo and Skye's thing. So we stayed at a motel the night.

I hesitated when I pulled out the key to my apartment. What had they done? How badly had they destroyed my house? I knew Echo and I knew Skye. And the two of them together made for utter mayhem.

"I'm sorry if they destroyed the house Knuckles."

"It's okay Star. Just open the door." I could sense his anxiety. We were both afraid. I decided to do it quickly.

I threw open the door and stepped inside. The living room was untouched. I looked around and saw on the couch Skye laying next to Echo. I smiled. They looked so cute together. I turned around to see Knuckles looking at them, but frowning.

"What's wrong Knucky?"

"Star...if they're on the couch...how messed up is the spare room?"

I dropped the keys.


End file.
